Paul did WHAT?
by MidnightOwlGirl9
Summary: Bella goes to confront Jake about avoiding her, and Paul imprints on her. Paul hates imprinting though, and Bella hates his reputation. Can this unlikely couple make it? M/T for language.
1. Who imprinted?

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters.**

**This is my first Twilight Fanfiction, so please R&R! **

**Constructive criticism is always welcome.**

**And—**

**Paul: Get to the story already.**

**Me: *Huff* Fine.**

Bella POV

I sat in my truck, staring at Jake's door, trying to summon the courage to go up to it and knock and possibly be hurt even worse, yet know why he was avoiding me.

Slowly, after what I felt had been an hour, but in reality a couple of minutes, I turned towards the door.

A knock on the window stopped me. I jumped in my seat, my head whipping around to face the person.

I almost didn't recognize him. Jake had cut his long hair to an almost buzz, but what really surprised me was his _size_.

He had shot up like a sprout. He must have been at least 6 inches taller than the last time I had seen him, and his muscles were toned and lean, definitely bigger than they had been. It made him look hot.

Jake said, "What do you want?" His voice was harsh and angry, a tone he had never used with me.

I opened the door. "Can I talk to you?" The words came out harshly. _Not the best way to open up Bella._

He stood there crossing his arms. "Talk." He commanded.

I noticed the pack of boys behind him. "Alone." I demanded, matching his superior tone.

Jake looked behind him at one of the guys, Sam, as if asking for permission. Sam's head nodded almost imperceptibly.

The sight made me angry. I wanted to slap both of them.

Jake looked at me once, then jerked his head towards the forest and started walking away, not bothering to check if I was following him. I had to run to catch/keep up, with his long strides matching three of mine.

Suddenly, once we were in the thick of the trees, pines on all sides, he stopped and turned to face me.

"What do you want?" He almost spat out.

I flinched stung. "You've been avoiding me." I said half sadly, half angry.

He looked at me, waiting for me to continue.

I looked in his eyes. I was missing something, the anger in his eyes a cover-up. But for what?

"Why?" I asked, curious, sad, confused and angry all at once.

He shook his head, pain flickering across his expression. "We can't be friends anymore. I'm not good for you anymore." An expression flickered across his face, but too fast for me to identify it.

I was shocked. "You're no good for me? You have got to be KIDDING me."

I apparently shocked him. "What?" A look of utter confusion dominated his features.

I shook my head, biting down the humorless chuckle. "I'm the one who is completely messed up with only one person who has even come close to helping me, you, and you are saying you're not good enough for me?"

His face was a mix of pain and anger.

"Bella…" He trailed off, and then regained his voice, laced with pain, "Just trust me, okay? I'm not good anymore."

I shook my head, something dawning on me, "Is it because I wasn't ready? I couldn't be your girlfriend?" I asked, almost desperately.

Jake looked pained, shaking his head. "No, Bells—"

"Because maybe with time, I could be, I just need time." I said, trying to regain my best friend in any way possible.

He looked at me, hurt and pained. "It wasn't that, it was never that." He looked past me to the house. "I have to go."

I looked up at him, trying to transfer my pain into anger. "You broke your promise. You said you would never hurt me like _he_ did. But you have." I said, my voice dead. I turned around, knowing if he left me there first, I would die. "What are promises worth nowadays?" I murmured, defeated.

I walked away, feeling numb. No one cared anymore. Was it my fault? Was there something hideously wrong with me that they couldn't be around me? I barely noticed the tears streaming down my cheeks.

Suddenly there were heavy footfalls behind me, and I wanted to ignore them, more hurt sure to come from this exchange.

"Bells!" Jake shouted. "Wait!"

I kept going, not wanting to have this wound rubbed with salt. It was too fresh, too new.

Suddenly, a hot hand grabbed my arm and spun me around, and I barely processed that Jake was about to kiss me.

_HOLY SHIT! WHO DOES HE THINK HE IS!_

Suddenly, I could feel a rage run through me like no other. I shoved at Jake with my hands.

"Who the HELL do you think you are?" I yelled at him.

Jake stumbled back, startled. I came over to him, shaking with rage.

"Are you kidding me? You hurt me, then come over to kiss me?" I was so mad, I was seeing red. "Then what, huh? You were going to leave again and think I understood? Or was it just going to be ALL better?" I waved my hands frantically, my voice a deadly low.

Jake looked frightened. "I—"

"No you know what? I've decided I can't take this. Where are they?" I turned on my heel, walking towards the group of boys who were awaiting Jake.

"What the HELL did you do to him? What in the world has possessed him to become who he suddenly is?"

One of the boys shouted, "What did we _do_ to him? Nothing. We don't choose this!" He shouted and I turned and slapped him, _hard_, across the face. Suddenly, he was shaking, and I could hear Sam yell "Bella! Run!"

But then his eyes met mine, and the world froze. His eyes were a warm chocolaty brown, with a hint of caramel around the edges. I felt the world disappear from under me. Suddenly, this man _mattered_, I was lost in his eyes that were dazed, yet glowing at the same time.

I snapped out of my trance when I heard someone yell, "HOLY SHIT! Jake is going to KILL Paul!"

I turned confused, feeling a pull I didn't understand to the man who was still slightly dazed. "This is Paul, as in Paul Long?"

Someone nodded, and I recognized him as Embry. "The one and only."

I was shocked. I had heard _a lot_ about Paul. The ladies' man, man whore, the sex god, and the list goes on. He had slept with almost every girl on the Rez, and in Forks some had gone to bed with this guy too.

I frowned. "So why is Jake going to kill him?" I said, just as Jake stumbled out of the forest and said, "I want an answer to that too."

The boy I didn't recognize looked nervous. "Well man, you know we can't control these things, and well Paul…" He trailed off gesturing to me.

I was lost, and for a second it looked like Jacob was in the same boat, but then his face was covered in rage.

"NO!" He yelled, suddenly violently shaking, and Paul yelled, "Bella RUN!"

Just as I started, I heard ripping sounds, and looked back in time to see Jake and Paul transform into giant wolves, Jake a russet brown and Paul a dark silver. Both lunged at each other, and tumbled, wrestling, off into the woods. I stopped, and felt dizzy, and I blacked out.

I woke up to two boys hovering over me, Embry and the boy I didn't recognize.

"Uh man what do we do?" Embry said.

"I don't know…Wait? But ten bucks says Jake gets a mark on Paul." The boy I didn't recognize said.

"No way! Jake is too new, and Paul will be territorial. Deal." Embry said.

I peered at both of them. "Care to share?" I managed to ask.

They looked at me startled. "Thank god!" Embry said. "Can you walk?"

Nodding, I pushed myself up slowly in attempts to lessen the dizziness. "What happened?"

They looked nervous. "Well, Paul and Jake phased and are now fighting, but Sam is taking care of it. And then you fainted." Embry stated, both looking like I was about to faint again.

I remembered the scene slowly. Jake being enraged, and Paul yelling at me to run, them transforming into…Wolves?

"So…" I said casually. "You guy are wolves too, I guess."

They both nodded, assessing me.

I stood, starting to walk to my truck. "So, what now? Will I have to face witches?" I looked at them.

They both relaxed. "Nah, not they we know of. Just vamps and us." Boy-I-didn't-recognize chuckled.

Embry stopped laughing, "We should get to Emily's. Wonder if she's got any food up for grabs?" He looked at me, assessing my stability. "Keys?" He asked me. Apparently I wasn't fit to drive.

Not that I disagreed. "Ignition."

We all walked toward my truck, and I asked, "Hey what's your name?" to Boy-I-didn't-recognize.

He chuckled. "Jared."

We all hopped in, and in no time were in front of a small, but cozy and pretty home. There were flowers on the windowsills, and everything was neat about the house.

The boys hopped out, teasing and punching each other playfully, and I followed them into the house. It was a cozy interior I could see, and very well kept and neat. But before I could step in, Embry pulled me over.

"Don't stare at Emily, 'kay? Sam really hates it." I nodded confused, at we both trooped into the house.

A very pretty woman came around the corner, peeking one eye out of the kitchen.

"Boys?"

They called over, "Ya, and I smell something good." They rounded into the kitchen and I walked in to see a beautiful woman I assumed to be Emily standing with a tray of muffins, offering them to the boys.

She looked over at me and smiled, "Hey, you must be Bella, the vampire girl."

I thought I wasn't supposed to stare because of her beauty, but when she turned I saw three scars that ran on the right side of her face, onto her chest and disappeared down her shirt, I discovered I was wrong.

I didn't pretend they didn't exist, nor did I acknowledge them in any special way. "And you're the wolf girl." I smiled, feeling empty from her mention of _them_.

She chuckled. "I guess so. So what happened?" She asked. "Where is Sam?"

Jared spoke up. "Jake and Paul phased in front of Bella, and went off into the forest fighting after Jake attaked, and Sam followed them to get them to calm down."

She frowned. "Why did Jake want to fight Paul?"

Embry looked like he was enjoying something immensely. "Well, our young Paul has just imprinted."

Emily looked shocked, and then glanced at me knowingly. I was so confused. Imprinted? What's that mean?

"Well, I guess Jake would be pretty mad. Ah, speak of the devils!" She said as Paul, Jake and Sam walked in. I suddenly felt a bit better.

"Hey Em." Sam said as he walked over to her, placing a kiss on each of her scars, then her mouth.

"Hey, none of that, I'm eating!" Embry said, looking grossed out.

"Then eat." Sam said, continuing to kiss Emily.

The hole in my chest expanded, and I felt sick watching them, they were so truly in love, and I felt intrusive, so I wrapped my arms around myself.

"Oh man!" Embry sounded distressed, and Jared looked immensely smug, holding his hand out.

"Pay up." Jared said, as Embry pulled out a ten, viciously handing it to him, and I remembered the bet.

Suddenly worried, I looked at Paul, and saw a faint pink line running down his forearm. I felt the urge to walk over to him to inspect it, to make sure he was perfectly good still.

I was so confused. This was the guy I had slapped, Paul Long, and I felt _worried_ about him? Strange…

I also thought he was really, really sexy. Like, he had toned _everything_. He had long, wiry muscles covered in russet skin, had to be around 6' 5" and had an amazing six pack.

Note to self: Figure out why none of the boys wear any shirts.

As I was busy ogling Paul, he smirked. "See something you like?" He looked so smug.

"Get over yourself Fido."

His jaw dropped, and everyone in the room laughed.

"You're in for it man!" Jared said, laughing with the rest.

I smiled. "Now does anyone want to tell me what is going on?"

Sam cleared his throat for silence.

"You know about the legends that we have, right?" I nodded.

"Good. As demonstrated earlier, the legends about us being descended from wolves is true. We are the protectors of the tribe."

"From what?" I asked, genuinely curious.

"Cold ones. Vampires." He said, his voice with an underlining tone of disgust.

My hole ripped open a little more. My chest hurt, but when Paul stepped towards me it eased.

Hmm…

"Okay. So, are you the only ones?"

"So far." Jake said, from the back.

"Okay. So, erm, Paul, can I talk to you outside?" I really wanted to know why having him closer made things better, and why I felt a pull to him.

"Okay…" He trailed off, looking nervous.

I headed out the door with him on my heels. I had something I wanted to test…


	2. Oh, Paul

**Okay here is the next chapter! Sorry it took so long, with teacher's assigning projects and finals left and right there really was no time. That and my mom was mad at me…**

**Bella: Hurry up!**

**Me: Anyway! Here we go. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. **

**However, I do own this story.**

_Previously_

_"Okay. So, are you the only ones?"_

_"So far." Jake said, from the back._

_"Okay. So, erm, Paul, can I talk to you outside?" I really wanted to know why having him closer made things better, and why I felt a pull to him._

_"Okay…" He trailed off, looking nervous._

_I headed out the door with him on my heels. I had something I wanted to test…_

Bella POV

I walked out onto the grass, thinking. What was it that made me feel good about Paul?

Especially since I hated his guts.

Maybe not him as a person, but his rep. I had a few friends that had their heart's broken by this guy. Paul was a player in the extreme. He slept with girls and left them after, not caring what became of them. That is something I can both identify with and despise. _He _never slept with me, but certainly left without a second thought.

I thought about those friends who had cried, and how recently I had just never spoken to them. In fact, even when _they_ were here, I hadn't really hung with them…I should stop being such a mope.

I shot a look back at Paul, to see him following me warily, his dark brows drawn together over his eyes, which looked mad, confused and…scared? Maybe even a little longing.

I was confused. What had I done? I was sure he hadn't looked like that when he came in…

I shook off the confusion, focusing. Time for my experiment…

I turned on my heel and hugged him, hard.

From the moment I touched him, a feeling of being whole flooded though me. I felt better than I had in ages, standing there.

He was frozen with shock, and then slowly encased his arms around my waist.

"Bella…" He murmured. I felt happy suddenly. Like I was free. No more Edward haunting me.

I pulled away from Paul, shock filling me. I had thought Edward's name. And again. But it didn't bring the same pain.

I knew there would always be a little accompanied with that name. First love's hurt the most, they say. But, relatively, I was fine.

"Why?" I blurted, realizing after, how that may sound a tad weird. After all, he wasn't witnessing my mental conversation.

His face, happy but shocked a moment ago, drew into confusion and pain, flinching. "What?"

"Why do I feel so…" I grasped around for the fight word. "Free?"

He looked at me, a little pain lingering but not much. "You feel that way?" He looked really confused.

I nodded, my brows drawing together. "His name no longer…means the same thing." I said slowly.

He tilted his head, "Who?"

"Edward." I could sense him tensing. I could hear a low growl emitting from him, startling me, causing me to jump a little.

And, consequently, landing on my butt.

Paul quickly crouched beside me, his abs contracting.

WOW, I thought. Those are muscles. Wonder what it'd be like to feel them…

Paul interrupted my ogling, thinking I had hurt myself and was dazed. "Bella? You okay?"

I nodded, my cheeks flushing. God, why did he have to be so good looking? I was finding it harder to hate him. But I remembered his rep, and the tears that had been shed on my shoulder as the result.

Thinking about that brought my rage back.

"Fine." I said, brushing aside his hands, standing up. I looked him in the eye, feeling somewhat loved, yet kind of angry.

"Why?" I asked, my tone not so dreamy.

Paul POV

When Bella asked me to come outside, I was happy, yet annoyed. I've never wanted to imprint, ever. The damn thing takes away all your choices. I would never be able to vary my routine, always the same thing every day.

I should've known that fate was a bitch.

Bella Swan. Damn leech lover. That was my imprint.

It just HAD to be her. Thanking and cursing her curves, I could stop from daydreaming about how her hips would feel against mine, grinding-

WHAM! I was hit, hard, by her hugging me. Her body crushed against mine, her arms wrapping in a vice around my body.

At first, I was so shocked I couldn't move. Bella, the leech lover, hugging me? But then imprint instinct kicked in, not to mention that she was very hot, and I had my arms around her waist pulling her as close as possible.

"Bella…" I murmured, filled with longing. I felt whole with her, free from the past of my abusive father, the way he had scarred my mother, sister and I. Her body felt like the missing piece that I hadn't noticed was missing from me. She fit there. And I could feel myself start to get excited.

_Down Jr.! _I mentally yelled. No need for her to get freaked over an erection…

Just as suddenly as the hug had come, she pulled back, resting her lithe hands on my biceps.

"Why?" She asked, looking confused then embarrassed.

I flinched. The question stung, like a knife stabbing my newly awakened heart.

"What?" I asked lamely.

"Why do I feel so…" Bella paused, her face scrunching adorably as she searched for the right word.

FUCK! Did I just use the word adorable?

"Free?" She continued, interrupting my mental tirade about how adorable is not part of a man's vocabulary, ever.

I was confused. "You feel that way?" I still felt kind of stung, but it was fading now that she had elaborated.

She nodded, her thin brows crunching together. "His name no longer…means the same thing."

I was thoroughly confused now. "Who?"

"Edward." I tensed immediately. I had forgotten momentarily that she used to be involved with that damn leech.

Shit! What if she fucked him? I hadn't considered that…Ew! And he touched her clit?

I was growling now, a deep rumble in my chest. Rage covered my eyes in a mist of red.

I barely even registered her shocked eyes, but when she fell I was on the ground in a heartbeat.

She looked dazed staring off into space. Shit, what if she is really hurt?

"Bella? You okay?" I asked with concern lacing my voice.

She shook her head, and her cheeks were tinged pink with embarrassment.

Suddenly, she was mad when she shook off my helping hand. "Fine."

Her tone was nowhere near as dreamy as it had been when she asked, "Why?"

I gulped. Well, I didn't really want to tell her, but I also had the feeling that if I didn't say anything, I would be in trouble with her later for keeping it a secret.

"Well, I, uh, imprinted." Smooth. Way to go.

She looked confused, but amused at my awkwardness.

"What's imprinting?" She asked, tilting her head to the side, exposing her neck.

I watched as her pearly skin glimmered a bit in the sun. I wanted to lean down, kiss her and mark her. I could almost imagine my teeth leaving my claim on her flawless skin.

I shook my head trying to focus. "It's when a wolf finds it's mate. The love of their life. Their soulmate." I said slowly, gauging her reaction.

Suddenly her eyes were as wide as saucers, pain filling in them and tears getting ready to fall.

"I, uh, have to go Paul. I have something I need to do. Uh, congratulations." She gave me a weak smile before turning on her heel and running in the opposite direction.

I stood, struck dumb. What the hell just happened?

Bella POV

As soon as I heard he had imprinted and what it meant to do that, my heart felt like it was being ripped.

I was confused first, because I thought I had lost it, but apparently it was back.

Just in time to be hurt, again.

I didn't understand why I felt so hurt, I just knew that it stung like a mother fucker. I could feel the tears welling in my eyes, my excuses feeble as I gave in to the urge to flee, to run back home and sink to my bed in self-pitying sobs.

I ran like my life depended on it, back to my truck, attempting to hop in only to fall on my face onto the seat. I scrambled over the beat up leather and into the seat, letting the tears fall hard and fast down my face.

Why? Why did I feel this way? Once upon a time, I hated him, yet now…it was different somehow.

_You love him_, a little voice in my mind whispered.

**No I don't!** I yelled back at it. **He hurts people.**

_You will love him. You recognize that. So this hurts. _It whispered, sighing.

I paused in my fast driving home, slowing down to the speed limit. Was it possible? It would explain this feeling…

**No.** I firmly replied to the voice. **I will never love Paul Long.**

I willed the tears to stop, finally cutting off the flow and rubbing the salty water off my face once I had parked in front of our modest house, the trees spread behind it. I waited until my eyes were no longer red, then walked into the house.

I opened the door with the key above the door, and walked in, the door creaking.

"Bella?" My dad called from the living room. I could hear the sounds of a football game coming from the TV in there.

"It's me. You want anything for dinner?" I asked as I walked from the entrance hall into the kitchen. I looked at the yellow walls, trying to absorb some happiness from them.

"Sure thing Bells. Whatever you got is awesome with me."

I smiled at my dad's laid back attitude. I started to feel a little better.

"Spaggetti it is."

**Ah. I love Paul, but he should pick his words more carefully! **

**Sorry again for taking so long to update!**

**Anyway, R&R! **


	3. Last Chapter

**Hey guys! I've decided I've got to become faster at updating so here I am with a new chapter!**

**Thanks for all the people who reviewed! You guys make me feel so happy!**

**Hope you guys like this chapter. And as always, please R&R!**

_Previously…_

_I shook my head trying to focus. "It's when a wolf finds it's mate. The love of their life. Their soulmate." I said slowly, gauging her reaction._

_Suddenly her eyes were as wide as saucers, pain filling in them and tears getting ready to fall_

_"I, uh, have to go Paul. I have something I need to do. Uh, congratulations." She gave me a weak smile before turning on her heel and running in the opposite direction._

_I stood, struck dumb. What the hell just happened?_

_You will love him. You recognize that. So this hurts. It whispered, sighing._

_I paused in my fast driving home, slowing down to the speed limit. Was it possible? It would explain this feeling…_

_No. I firmly replied to the voice. I will never love Paul Long._

Paul POV

After standing in front of the forest like an idiot for somewhere near thirty minutes, I started towards Emily's.

What the hell had happened? Why did she run? Did she hate me, and not want to be my imprint?

Not that I really wanted her to be mine, but still, this hurt. The wolf growled, _Mine, All mine, _it repeated, wanting her. _Come back!_ It yelled.

I walked in the door, to the sound of laughter, and I turned to see Jared and Jake on the floor wrestling.

Everyone stopped when I walked in but their smiles remained intact. "Hey man. Where's Bella?"

I looked at them. Ugh. "She went home."

They nodded, not noticing how I felt. But Sam and Emily noticed.

"She run?" They asked, concern thick in their voices.

I nodded, the hole in my heart ripping even more, and the pain I felt increasing.

"Does it always hurt when they are away?" I asked Sam.

He nodded, looking sad. "Every time. More so when they aren't accepting of it." He clapped me on the back. "She will come around."

I looked towards Emily. "You think?"

She looked suspicious, and I felt my heart sink. "What exactly did you say to her when you told her?"

I shrugged. All I could think was that she ran, but I responded.

"Uh, I said that I imprinted, and she asked what it was, and I told her, and she ran away." I bowed my head, the pain too much.

Suddenly I felt a sting on my cheek. I looked up, startled, and I saw Emily standing in front of me with her hands on her hips, looking mad.

"Paul Long, I love you like a son, but you are a complete moron when it comes to this stuff!"

I was surprised out of my haze. "What?" I was totally lost.

She sighed irritated. "You didn't tell her you imprinted on _her_?"

I frowned. "Not exactly, no. But who else would it be?"

She shook her head, exasperated. "PAUL! She will think it was someone else! She didn't know it was her!"

I soaked this in, and my eyes widened in surprise. "Shit."

She nodded, then pointed to the door. "You are right. Now go tell her before she completely breaks you moron!"

I didn't need to be told twice. I ran outside, pulled off my shorts, and phased, running towards her house. I barely registered the trees as the branches whipped at my skin as I ran, and I could only think of Bella.

Damn, call me whipped already. She totally had me wrapped around her finger even if she didn't know it.

I finally arrived at the edge of the forest near her house so I phased back, quickly pulling on my pants. I walked over to the front door, raised my hand to knock and froze.

Shit. What do I say? I don't know, and what if she slams the door in my face? I don't think I could take that.

I shook my head. Dammit Long, pull yourself together!

Finally, I gathered the courage to knock. I did a few quick raps, then pulled back and waited. I heard a grunt, and a shifting of weight.

SHIT! Don't let her dad open the door, please God, not him…I wasn't ready for that card yet! I mean, I was shirtless! Not that I minded, but I was sure as hell that Chief Swan would…

"Don't dad, I got the door." I heard Bella call, and I almost sank to my knees with relief. Thank you Lord!

I heard her footsteps, and then she pulled the door open with it creaking. She frowned at it, then looked at me.

Her eyes first widened in surprise, then pain and hurt flashed through them and then they settled on angry.

Her chocolate eyes seemed to light up in an angry inferno. She glared, but I could see the hint of tears and hurt hiding behind the anger.

"What are you doing here Long?" She spat.

I looked her in the eye. "I'm sorry about what I said."

She looked half startled. "What?"

I sighed, running a hand through my cropped hair, and then it hit me.

Her arousal.

Smelled fucking fantastic. Like strawberries and vanilla, mixed with a hint of chocolate. I breathed in deeply. Oh fuck, I wanted-scratch that, _needed_ her.

She stared at me, lost in lust, until she mentally snapped herself out of it. "Well?" Her angry tone returning.

I looked at the ground then at her. "Well, I, uh, kind of said everything sorta in the wrong order…"

Curiosity sparkled in her eyes behind the anger. She wanted to know what I hadn't said. "What got overlooked?"

I shifted uneasily. "Well, I meant to tell you that I imprinted on you, but I kind of assumed you would know…"

She stared at me in shock. Nothing else, just that.

Soon, I felt uneasy under her unwavering stare, and I was shifting my feet.

"Well, uh, Bella? Should Ijust go?" I said, though the thought itself caused me pain, and my wolf was telling me to never ever let her leave my sight.

It was also telling me to take her, claim her, and mark her.

Shit, I was in for it.

"No, uh, sorry, just a lot to take in." She shook her head, embarrassed. "And, well, I uh…"

I looked at her curiously.

"I'm well, not ready for any of that yet."

Damn. That hurts, but I would deal. Only she mattered now.

Can you say whipped?

"Oh that's cool, so friends?" I asked her. I really hoped she said yes.

She nodded. "And uh, I won't take you away from your, er…'extracurricular' activities." She said, blushing.

I shook my head. "That doesn't matter now. It's all in my past now."

She looked at me funny. Half-happy, half-confused. "Why?"

I ducked my head. "Well, uh, when wolves find their imprints they are devoted to them in every way."

She looked at me, not comprehending. Then the information clicked. Her eyes widened. "So you physically can't...with anyone else?"

I nodded.

She bowed her head. "I'm sorry."

I snorted. She looked up surprised.

"Sorry. Just most women would be thrilled to have a guy that would wait forever and never have sex with anyone else."

She smiled and laughed. God, her laugh was so beautiful, rich and smooth.

"Don't worry, I am, but I feel bad for you."

I chuckled. "I'm not really, surprisingly. I used to hate the idea of imprinting, but now, I kinda like you, so it's cool. Except for the fact I probably won't get laid for a while." I added, teasingly.

She laughed. "Nope, you won't." She smiled, her happiness radiating to me.

I sighed dramatically, "Damn, and here I was hoping you would give in to my charms." I smiled at her.

She laughed. "Definitely not. Though you are pretty charming." She gave me the once-over. "But maybe someday!"

I laughed, knowing this was the start of a different Paul. She would change me, and for the better.

Again, whipped. But I loved her.

And I knew one day, she would love me.


End file.
